


spontaneous

by nagai



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AAAAAAA, Drabble, M/M, originally written on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:06:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4679666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagai/pseuds/nagai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe volleyball practice isn't the best place to confess your feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> originally written on tumblr AAAAA i have nothing to say about this Bye

for the third time in the past thirty minutes the volleyball made direct contact with the back of his head.

hinata fell forward and face planted. pain erupted from his nose all the way to his chin. he didn’t move for a moment, even when he heard the squeaking of sneakers as his teammates ran toward him to make sure he was okay. 

“kageyama, focus!” he heard daichi’s voice and grimaced. of course it was kageyama. why did the jerk have it out for him anyway? ever since that awkward moment yesterday (kageyama tried to grab his hand and hinata instinctively jumped away and shielded himself and kageyama had the nerve to get mad) he’d been distant and a bit violent.

hinata finally pushed himself off of the floor and rubbed his throbbing nose, turning to glare at the dark-haired boy. kageyama just looked away with a pout.

“what’s your deal?” he demanded. sugawara, who had kneeled next to him attempting to make sure he was okay, began to protest but hinata was already across the court. he had to lean on his toes a bit to reach him better.

“what do you mean?” kageyama asked. he looked annoyed which just made hinata angrier.

“i mean you’ve been acting weird all day! if you got a a problem just say it!” hinata waved both of his arms for emphasis. “your tosses today sucked!”

kageyama practically bristled. “excuse me!? you’re the one zoning out!”

“me? whose the one who keeps throwing the ball at my head?!”

“maybe if your head wasn’t so big i wouldn’t keep hitting it!”

“maybe if your aim didn’t suck!”

they were close now, closer than hinata had ever been to him. kageyama leaned down and their noses were almost touching. both of them had narrowed eyebrows and big frowns, shoulders stiff and fists clenched. hinata tried not to think about how kageyama’s breath smelled nice or how he could practically feel his body heat.

“my aim doesn’t suck.”

“it does. you’re obviously distracted and it’s affecting your playing!”

“maybe i’m distracted by you!” kageyama immediately looked like a deer caught in headlights. it was obvious he hadn’t meant to say that, and hinata watched as he leaned back and covered his mouth with his hand, looking to the side. he still looked angry though, albeit embarrassed. if his red cheeks didn’t give it away than the way he seemed unsteady all of sudden sure did.

“w-well, maybe i’m distracted by you!” hinata had definitely meant to say that, and he puffed out his chest in an attempt to look taller.

“this isn’t a contest, dumbass!”

“I’m not making it a contest!” hinata felt his cheeks warm but didn’t back down. kageyama eyed him, hand slowly moving from his mouth to his side as he leaned closer again, eyes sharp and determined. 

“are you saying you like me?”

“yeah! i am!”

“well maybe i like you too.”

“well maybe that makes me happy!”

“s-shut up!”

“um, guys,” sugawara said tentatively as the rest of the team looked on. daichi looked like he was about to explode from rage and noya begrudgingly slid tanaka ten dollars while tanaka stomped his feet in a weird penguin-like victory dance.

“what?!” both first years, red in the face, shouted at the same time as they turned to look at sugawara. they instantly cringed back when daichi approached, seeming to rise up behind sugawara like an impending storm.

“save your confession for later when we’re not in the middle of practice, alright?” his smile sent shivers down both boys’ spines and they nodded mutely, temporarily forgetting their shouted love confession and instead focused on finishing up practice.

the ball didn’t hit hinata even once after that.


End file.
